


Незнакомцы на пороге

by Cara2003



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bag End, F/M, Hobbits, Humor, Missing Scene, The Shire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гендальф забыл стереть руну с двери Бильбо. Лобелия не в восторге от этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незнакомцы на пороге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers at the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749516) by [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust). 



Лобелия Саквиль-Бэггинс была очень довольна собой. После того, как ее кузен Бильбо сбежал из дома, десять долгих месяцев Лобелия провела в судебных тяжбах. И все же наконец заполучила Бэг Энд в собственность.  
  
«Ума не приложу, к чему столько сложностей. Я что хочу сказать: да, в законе, и правда, написано, что нужно выждать год, прежде чем объявить хоббита мертвым. Но Бильбо-то сбежал за приключениями! Ясно же, что он совсем чокнулся. А я всегда знала, что так и будет, что кузен мой совсем ума лишится, с его-то туковской кровью и прочим наследством».  
  
Отогнав от себя мысли о своенравном двоюродном братце, Лобелия удовлетворенным взглядом окинула вышивку. После того, как она победила в борьбе за право собственности на смиал, потребовался еще месяц труда, чтобы сделать его снова пригодным для проживания. Бильбо оставил дом в ужасном состоянии: грязь на коврах, в кладовой пустота, а что застряло в трубе – лучше и не вспоминать. Наконец все было готово к их с Отто переезду. К переезду, которого они заслуживали уже давно. Их сын вырастет в подобающих условиях.  
  
Единственной палкой в колесе энтузиазма Лобелии был странный светящийся знак, начертанный на парадной двери. Как Лобелия ни старалась, смыть его не удалось. Но не такая уж и большая цена - какой-то несмываемый знак - за то, чтобы быть Хозяйкой Бэг Энда. К тому же, как только Отто вернется, можно просто-напросто велеть ему выкрасить дверь. В любом случае, зеленый цвет слишком избит.  
  
Отто находился в отъезде, вез из Южной Чети на телеге вещи. Их сын Лотто должен был оставаться в старом доме до тех пор, пока тот не будет продан. Не нанимать же кого-то со стороны для такого дела, ведь того и гляди, обманут, как пить дать! «И все же, - думала Лобелия, обводя взглядом свои новые владения, - жизнь хорошая штука, как ни крути».  
  
В дверь позвонили.  
  
«Кто бы это мог быть? - озадачилась Лобелия. - Приличные хоббиты в такую рань по гостям не шастают. Может, соседи? Да ведь второй завтрак едва окончился! Надеюсь, это исключение из правил, а не местные обычаи».  
  
Но когда она открыла дверь, за ней оказался вовсе не хоббит, а неряшливый человек – странствующий торговец с тюком на плече. Своего осла он оставил у ворот.  
  
\- Простите, вы заблудились? - Собственно, а как бы иначе он оказался у нее на пороге?  
  
Торговец улыбнулся и слегка поклонился:

\- Нет, мадам. Я просто подумал, что, возможно, вы захотите приобрести этот чудесный набор шпилек, который идеально подходит для такого специалиста, как вы. Если же шпильки у вас уже есть, то, может, вам пригодится бутылочка масла, утихомиривающего самые несговорчивые петли?  
  
Достав вышеупомянутую бутылочку и кожаный сверток, он развернул последний, чтобы продемонстрировать комплект искусно выточенных металлических стерженьков, покрытых разнообразными выступами странных очертаний. Увидев их, Лобелия пришла в ярость.  
  
\- Вы называете это шпильками? Да за кого вы меня принимаете?! Уродливей шпилек я в жизни не видела! И с петлями у меня все отлично! Проваливай, шарлатан, пока я за метлу не взялась!  
  
Торговец поспешил откланяться и быстро зашагал прочь, прихватив своего ослика. Хоббитянке показалось, что он пробормотал что-то о фальшивом объявлении, но она не могла понять, к чему были эти слова, и попросту выбросила странного визитера из головы.  
  
До тех самых пор пока в четверг по двери не заколошматили. На этот раз у парадного входа стоял гном. Здоровенный гном со следами многочисленных боевых ранений и густой бородой. В руке он сжимал топор. Увидев гостя, Лобелия взвизгнула от ужаса и попыталась захлопнуть дверь, но гном кулаком толкнул ее обратно.  
  
\- Ты взломщик? – угрюмо поинтересовался он. Лобелия так возмутилась его вопросу, что позабыла о страхе.  
  
\- Взломщик?! Я бы попросила! Да чтоб вы знали, я респектабельная хоббитянка, и никаких взломщиков и прочих отбросов здесь не водится. Как вы смеете даже намекать на подобное?!  
  
Гном смущенно посмотрел на дверь, а затем снова на Лобелию:

\- Вы уверены? Услуги взломщика мне бы пригодились.

Он покачал топор в руке, будто взвешивая.

\- Собираюсь познакомить кое-кого со своим оружием, но между мной и этим кем-то на пару запертых дверей больше, чем надо бы. - Заметив шокированный взгляд, гном добавил: - Я бы хорошо заплатил, даю вам слово.  
  
\- Нет, нет и нет! А теперь убирайся с моего крыльца! – рявкнула Лобелия, вновь хлопая дверью у него перед носом, на этот раз успешно. Подошла к окну, чтобы посмотреть, как он уходит, и когда гном наконец скрылся из вида, сползла по стенке на пол. «Спокойно, Лобелия, спокойно. Не стоит выходить из себя и давать соседям пищу для разговоров. Наверняка все эти странные личности просто-напросто сбились с пути. Очень сильно сбились с пути, очень-очень».  


___

Но на следующий вечер в дверь снова позвонили, и когда Лобелия осторожно отворила дверь, она увидела еще одного гнома. Этот, по крайней мере, был помоложе, да и повежливее, потому как приветствовал ее веселой улыбкой и поклоном.  
  
–Двайфер, мадам. К вашим услугам. Я увидел ваш знак и подумал, что, может быть, вы заинтересованы в приобретении безделушек определенного сорта, которые порой попадаются таким нечистым на руку товарищам, как я.  
  
Он вытащил из-под плаща пригоршню колец и разложил их на ладони. Будучи заядлой покупательницей, Лобелия посмотрела на кольца с интересом, но потом вынудила себя покачать головой.  
  
–К сожалению, нет. Боюсь, все, что у вас сегодня при себе, мне не подходит. Хотя, если вам попадутся запонки –любые,то мы можем и столковаться. Мне нужен подарок для моего мужа.  
  
–Буду иметь в виду. Если вдруг они мне попадутся, вы узнаете об этом первой.

Двайфер приподнял шляпу, прощаясь, и пошел назад по дорожке. Когда он был уже у ворот, Лобелия вспомнила, что показалось ей странным, и крикнула:  
  
–Подождите! Что вы там такое говорили про знак?  
  
– Ну как же, та метка на вашей двери, мадам! Это гномья руна. Она означает, что живущий здесь занимается нечестивыми делишками.

И он ушел, оставив Лобелию ужасаться.  
  
Нечестивыми делишками?! Да она никогда!.. Неудивительно, что странные личности все появлялись и появлялись у нее на пороге! Лобелия метнулась в дом и схватила лист бумаги, которым постаралась прикрыть метку. «Не лучшее решение, конечно, но до приезда Отто сойдет и так», – подумала Лобелия и, довольная, легла спать.  
  
К утру метка прожгла бумагу и ярко светилась под лучами солнца.  
  
В воскресенье же, когда Отто наконец приехал и попытался закрасить руну, оказалось, что это бессмысленно. Каждый слой краски словно усиливал свечение, так что после четвертого метку можно было разглядеть даже с соседнего холма. В конце концов Лобелия велела мужу прекратить тратить краску, решив, что придется как-то приспосабливаться.  
  
Бэг Энд стоил нескольких странных визитеров. Лобелия боролась за него слишком долго, вложила в эту борьбу слишком много сил, чтобы теперь испугаться небольшого осложнения. Она был полна решимости выстоять и черпала силы в этой решимости каждый раз, когда открывала дверь и видела на своем крыльце еще одного странного незнакомца.

\---

Во вторник явилась парочка гномов. Они цеплялись друг за друга, и с головой у обоих было явно не в порядке. Гномы хотели нанять Лобелию, чтобы заполучить обратно семейные реликвии, проигранные в кости. Игра, по их словам, была нечестной.  
  
В среду высокий и загорелый следопыт, потрепанный жизнью, поинтересовался, не хочет ли Лобелия принять участие в приключении. Приключение! Можно подумать, она такая же чокнутая, как кузен Бильбо! Лобелия дала наглецу достойную отповедь, и тот, покраснев от стыда и унижения, поспешил прочь.  
  
В четверг вернулся Двайфер, принеся несколько чудных комплектов запонок. Некоторые из них сделали бы честь и самому тану. Лобелии показалось, что она узнала запонки, которые старик надевал на свой восемьдесят седьмой день рождения. Она не замедлила упомянуть об этом, чтобы сбить цену так низко, как только возможно. Провожая Двайфера тем вечером до двери, Лобелия заметила уважение в его взгляде. Вкупе с выгодной покупкой этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она подумала: может, эта метка не так уж и плоха.  
  
В пятницу на пороге Бэг Энда никто не топтался, но за спиной Лобелии все время шептались, когда она шла по рынку. А Лачи Брейсгедл, опозорившая собственную мать тем, что морочила голову сразу двум завидным женихам, только чтобы убежать с третьим, вообще посмела расхохотаться, а потом еще и тихо добавила:  
  
– Вы только взгляните на нашу надменную хозяйку Бэг Энда. Глядя, как она целыми днями развлекает незнакомцев, поневоле задумаешься, чему она еще хозяйка.  
  
Лобелия сердито посмотрела на глупую девчонку, заставив ее замолчать, затем повернулась и пошла домой, кипя злостью.

«Бьюсь об заклад, – думала она, – Бильбо нарочно это сделал. Специально оставил на двери метку, чтобы мучить меня, разрушая мое доброе имя, которое досталось мне тяжким трудом. Решил выжить меня, да? Ну, я ему покажу! Я не собираюсь поддаваться на его коварные маленькие хитрости».  
  
Лобелия продержалась еще две недели, в течение которых к ней в дверь постучались пять торговцев. Кроме того, она получила еще три предложения работы, ее снова навестил Двайфер, а пьяный вдрызг Брайс Праудфут поклялся ей в вечной любви. Если честно, бедный мальчик продолжал петь о Мейбл, так что, вероятно, он просто-напросто заблудился.

\---

Однако последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Лобелии, стал визит Джуни Брендибак. Милая малышка пришла на чай и, уходя, попыталась прихватить все лучшие ложки, распихав их по карманам.  
  
– И что это ты такое творишь, по-твоему? – ледяным тоном поинтересовалась Лобелия, крепко ухватив ее за руку. Джуни лишь улыбнулась:  
  
– О, это фантастика! Вы все-таки поймали меня! Возьмете меня в ученицы?  
  
– Ученицы? И чему тебя учить?  
  
– Кражам со взломом, конечно же! Все говорят, что вы разбираетесь в таких вещах.  
  
– Все? – Лобелия почувствовала слабость в коленях.  
  
– Ну да! Мои кузены Туки вас просто обожают. В вашем возрасте заниматься делами, требующими столько смелости…  
  
Колени Лобелии все же подогнулись, и темнота приняла ее в свои объятия. Когда она очнулась, Отто озабоченно склонился над ней, спрашивая, что случилось, и все ли с ней в порядке. Лобелия оттолкнула его руки и неуверенно поднялась на ноги.  
  
– Собери все, что можно перевезти, и начинай продавать остальное. Мы едем домой! – скомандовала она.  
  
– Что? Но, дорогая, ты любишь это место! Ты ведь всегда хотела заполучить его.  
  
– Да, я всегда хотела Бэг Энд, дом, достойный моего величия. Я могу справиться со странными гномами и людьми, с изворотливыми торговцами, я даже могу пережить сплетни завистников. Но мы отправляемся домой, в Южную Четь. Скорей я лягу спать в свинарнике, чем позволю себе стать объектом обожания Туков!

   
  
---


End file.
